


Flowersong

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Music, Mystery, bond, he was a punk she did ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: In the artificial lights of a city she did not know, his song drew her to him. And for many years did he stay by her side, until Fate decided it otherwise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flowersong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaphirActar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirActar/gifts).



When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the music. It felt as if it was calling her. She took a step, then another, decided to find out where such a joyful sound was coming from. She didn't know where she was, but it didn't matter for now. She'd have plenty of time to think about this, about the thing she needed to reflect on, about the things she didn't quite want to think about either, once she found the music source. After turning street after street, guided by the notes, she finally found _him_.

He was a boy, a teenager, somewhere around her age, she guessed. He was playing on his guitar, and while the music sounded joyous, his face was nothing but sorrow. She didn't want to interrupt him, so she waited for the boy to finish his track to clap lightly. Startled, he looked up from his instrument, straight into her eyes. She smiled at him, and he frowned back at her.

"What do you want?"

"Your music…

"You want my music? It's not for sale."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" She shook her head, still smiling. "Your music, I love it. It sounded so nice that I had to see who was playing."

"Thanks, I guess," he said with a shrug, his body relaxing a bit at the compliment.

"You might find it strange, but I think it called me. Woke me up."

"It's seven in the evening. You can't blame me for waking you up. People are allowed to live." Once again, his brows drew a crease on his forehead as he frowned. And once again, she shook her head.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm thanking you. I think I was asleep… for a very long time. It was dark and scary and lonely. I hated it there." She shivered, and she could see that his defiance was turning into concern.

"You… You're not from here either, are you?" he asked in a low voice, in the tone used for secrets.

"I'm not. What is this place? I've never been here before."

He shrugged. "I don't know either. Something happened to the place I used to live in. Monsters appeared. They attacked people. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think they destroyed my world. Next thing I know, I wake up here. Alone."

"That's sad," she said, looking down. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Can't do anything about it," he said, dismissing it with a shrug. "What about you? Isn't that the same thing?"

"I don't really remember," she said, lying. "There were monsters too, though." That, at least, was the truth. "I think I was attacked by one of them." Half a truth. "It was a long, long time ago, though. I thought this was the end. For a very long time, it felt like the end. And then, I heard your music, and I opened my eyes in this place."

He said nothing, and they just went silent for a while.

"Could you play something else, please?" She was eager for more. He nodded, his fingers brushing the cords. This time, the music carried a lot more melancholy, but his face looked a lot more cheerful. As if there were some kind of balance to be respected.

He played, and played again, until the moon was high in the sky and their eyelids became heavy with sleep.

"Do you have somewhere to return to?" He asked suddenly. "No, of course you don't. You just arrived. Follow me, then. There's this place… We're not the only refugees. They're providing a bed and food. There's plenty of room to share. Come on."

She nodded, half dozing off already. She took the hand he offered, and he guided her through the streets. They ended up at the very place she woke up at, as if this was the tether for wandering souls. The building was brimming with life, children and adults alike running around, chatting, laughing. They all shared that spark of sadness in their eyes, though. They were grieving their worlds, their lives, their loved ones. She was, too. All she could hope was that they were safe somewhere.

* * *

"I didn't ask you for your name," the boy said over breakfast the next day. There was rice, toasts, eggs, and so much more. She'd never seen so much food on a table, but then again, there were many mouths to feed. She wondered how such a place could take care of so many people for free. No one seemed too concerned about that. Maybe this world didn't run on money.

"I'm Lizzie," she said. Not quite the truth, not quite a lie either. She didn't want to forget her previous life, but she didn't want to be trapped by it. Half truths would do for now. "What's yours?"

"Call me Ed," he said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you, Ed." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie." He smiled back. She could see in his eyes, and he could see in hers, that neither of them would be sharing whole truths about the past. And it didn't matter. This world was a new beginning for everyone.

"So what should we do today? Do you want me to show you around?"

She nodded with a bright smile. He took her to town, but her favourite place was that small clearing full of flowers just outside the city. It reminded her of home, although she didn't say it out loud. She could see that _his_ favourite place was the harbour on the other edge of the city, where seagulls laughed with them and waves splashed at their ankles.

And so it became their daily life from then on. She would make crown flowers in the morning and sold them in town to buy cakes and ice creams. He would compose, play and sing songs going from shanties to lullabies and even an occasional love song now and then and she would sing with him and people would stop by to listen to their melody. Every day was the same, and yet it was always a new adventure, a new crown, a new song. They had all the time in the world, and while they never mentioned the past, they didn't care about the future either. The present was all that mattered.

* * *

Days became months, then years. They had moved out from the shelter to their own places, next to each other. They would still share meals, and help at the shelter. Every now and then, new souls appeared, sometimes very young children, or elderly people, all sharing the same story of monsters attacking their homeworld, and waking up in this one. They soon came to the conclusion that people were scattered in various shelter worlds after a destruction, because it couldn't be possible that only two or three people survived every time. They wanted to believe that from the bottom of their hearts. She was now working as a florist, making bouquets for every occasion. He was singing in inns and helping fishers in the harbour. They sometimes exchanged looks that had a deeper meaning than it used to be, but that was a line they wouldn't cross just yet. For now, she would just make him the prettiest flower crowns and he would write her the loveliest ballads and life was simple and they loved it.

One morning, she woke up and something was different. She couldn't quite pinpoint what, but the way the wind blew, the way the birds chirped, the way people chattered, it all felt odd and foreign to her. For the first time in years, she woke up afraid.

She knocked at his door, but received no answer. He would sometimes wake up early to work in the harbour. She repeated that in her head until she would start believing that was it. She scoured the streets, asking everyone if they saw him. No one had. When she reached the harbour, all the boats were docked. There had been a storm, and no one went out to fish at large that day. No fish to work with. No helping hand needed. The inn was quiet, the residents still half asleep, or enjoying their breakfast in peace. Not a single music note broke the calm of the room. With a desperate hope, she ran to her flower field. Not a soul there either, but a guitar laid by the flower beds, with a small note on it. _Thank you for making this new life worth it_. She read the note five times, her heart beating faster every time. She ran back to her place. To his place. Barged into the room. Everything was still there, left untouched. A photogram of them for each year spent together pinned on the wall. Music sheets scattered on the floor. She felt a weird feeling on her neck, as if she was being watched. She swiftly turned around to see the edge of a black coat, of a black boot, disappearing at a corner. She tried to chase it but when she reached the end of the corridor, she was welcomed by a dead end. No one was there. Whoever she chased had disappeared into thin air. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, then another. It became a river of pain, unstoppable, endless. She was all alone, once again.

Thinking he was alone, he started playing his song. After all this time, he had not forgotten a single note. He had composed it the day before he left. He wondered if she ever found the sheet. He had left it on his desk, with her name on it. He tried not to think about her often. But when he played this song, her song, he allowed himself to be reminded of her smile, of her warmth.

* * *

"Is that a new song? I never heard it before."

Startled, he looked behind him, imagining for a second he was a kid again and she was the one staring at him with a smile. But there was no smile to welcome him, just cold blue eyes and a hint of curiosity. He sighed.

"It's actually a rather old one. One I wrote for someone."

"It sounds… familiar," the other one stated, thinking. "I feel like _I_ have heard it before."

They were both staring at him, the infernal duo of this place. She was small and mean, he was tall and uncaring. Yet, they both seemed highly interested in his song.

"Maybe you heard me playing it in my room," he said with a shrug. "It's been a while."

"Tell me more about its story."

"Why do you care?"

"You look sad when you play it. I want to know more stories that make you feel miserable." She smirked at him, crossing her arms, and he rolled his eyes.

"She was my best friend. We spent all of our time together. I wrote her a song."

"Was she pretty?" He sighed, knowing far too well what she truly was asking. But he didn't want to lie about her.

"She was. She had hair like autumn leaves and eyes like a summer sky. She always smelled of spring flowers and had a smile that kept you warm even in the coldest winters."

"What was her name?"

"Lizzie. She said her name was Lizzie."

He noticed the two exchanged a look, a quick frown, a shake of head as if to dismiss an intrusive thought.

"What happened to her? Where is she now?" The question almost sounded… wanting. Greedy. Necessary. He didn't understand.

"I don't know. Hopefully she's still happy somewhere. Xigbar showed up and… Well, you know. You can't really turn down the Organization. I had to follow. That's how we all end up here, is it not? Leaving behind what we care about. Starting another life, again. That's how it is." He sighed, tired. Seeing he wasn't getting any more questions, he started playing on his citar again, singing the unspoken words he wished he could have told her before leaving. He barely took notice of his two coworkers taking a seat on the sofa, listening to his music. Were they thinking of loved ones they left behind as well? It didn't matter much to him. For tonight, his thoughts would only be turned to the flower girl he brought back from the dead only to leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last appearance (and it might be another while before the next), but today is my friend Saphir's birthday and as such, it is tradition for me to write her a little something! I hope you all enjoyed. Who might be all the mysterious characters appearing? And how are they all connected? I don't think it's all too hard to guess, and I've had this idea of these two as a ship (whether romantic or platonic, and assuming they'd be around the same age) for a while so I had to give them a go!


End file.
